


A singer from Daejon and his dancer

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What are we going to do? You hid the fact that your voice is in bad condition from me, and now we have only 10 minutes left."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A singer from Daejon and his dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and this popped in my head after seeing Seoho's cover on Idol Radio ep.245.

"You're really dumb sometimes, you know?"

  


Seoho knew that. There was absolutely no need for Geonhak to remind him about it, though.

  


He blames his bad life choices on the blind excitement of finally debuting. Lip sync wasn't his thing. Always singing live was his pride.

  


And then he decides to save a little cat from the rain, bundling it up in his jacket and carrying it home even though he is allergic.

  


He quickly found someone to adopt the cat, but the effects from the allergy didn't go away that fast. 

  


He definitely isn't in condition to sing. And his backing track is 100% instrumental.

  


Geonhak wonders if he is a babysitter or a manager. He is pretty sure he would be less stressed if he was to take care of 5 children instead of this crazy hyung.

  


At first, he didn't understand how the company put someone as young as him in charge of their singers. As time passed, he realized that it was simply because they had no one else.

  


"What are we going to do? You hid the fact that your voice is in bad condition from me, and now we have only 10 minutes left."

  


Fortunately, it isn't a live tv broadcast. Unfortunately, half of the fans came only to hear Seoho sing his debut song ahead of the official release. 

  


The other half are the fans from his fellow solo singer, Lee Keonhee, that is staring at him, very amused.

  


"Seoho-hyung, are you going to have to do that thing you trained with Hwanwoongie? You really jinxed yourself, huh."

  


\---

  


Their company is a pretty small and weird one. Keonhee had joined just a half a year before, having released only one song under another label. A little after that, Seoho's debut was decided. And then a trainee called Yeo Hwanwoong joined too.

  


Since there was only the three of them, they'd hang out at the practice room, giving feedback and helping each other.

  


While Keonhee's redebut song was a very sad ballad, Seoho's debut song was a seductive one. Just for fun, Seoho asked Hwanwoong to try dancing to it.

  


When Seoho showed the video of both of them dancing the choreo Hwanwoong had created, the management unanimously approved it.

  


"Hwanwoong-ah. Since I still have to get better at dancing and you want to get better at singing, wanna try changing positions?"

  


What started out as a joke became routine, as they always finished practice with the changed up version.

  


"If I lose my voice someday, you can sing in my place and I'll be your dancer."

  


\---

  


"Well, they advertised today as a debut teaser, right? No one has heard that song yet, so isn't it okay to let Hwanwoong sing it and say that the real version is going to be released later?" Keonhee suggests.

  


"But what about the cover the two of you were going to sing at the end?" Hwanwoong asks.

  


"I think that I can do it, since my parts are mostly rap. But you know the lyrics too, right?" Seoho says, voice a little nasal. The anti-allergic medicine was kicking in, but he still wasn’t better enough to sing any high notes.

  


Geonhak sighs and rubs the sides of his head. 3 minutes left and he has no idea what to do.

  


2 minutes left and he decides that he is done. If they don't fire him after this, he's going to be writing a resignation letter himself.

  


"Seoho, Hwanwoong. You two are going to do this changed up version of yours. After this, is Keonhee's solo. At the Q&A, Hwanwoong can answer on the microphone for Seoho, since his voice is even more annoying than usual today. The three of you will perform in the finale. Seoho is going to rap only, don't even try to sing. Hwanwoong can sing along in the chorus and Keonhee will cover for Seoho's vocal parts too."

  


\---

  


Geonhak is not fired. Instead, he becomes the manager of the new group, along some handsome kid named Dongju.

  


He didn't expect the audience to immediately fall in love with Hwanwoong. The Q&A that was meant for two ended up including one more, in a very natural way. After that last song, everyone seemed to believe they were going to debut as a trio.

  


The company saw the good reception to the idea and just rolled with it. A new producer, also quite young, was put in charge of the group's debut song. Ravn also had a very pretty face.

  


Shivers travel up Geonhak's spine at the thought of the six of them, three singers, two managers, one producer and how they totally could look like an idol group. 

  


He just hoped no one pointed that out to management.

  



End file.
